Blaming the Son for the Mistakes of the Father
by HogwartsRicanQuota2
Summary: Redone. Josh Riddle-Potter is the son of Lord Voldemort and nephew to Harry Potter. Read what life is like for the Heir of Slytherin and Voldemort and last member of the Riddle blood line.
1. Chapter 1

This was the moment of truth. This was the moment that Josh anticipated and feared all at the same time. Once his name was read, it would be the end of a chapter and beginning on a new one.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the scroll of all the first year names and took a breath before reading out, "Josh Riddle-Potter."

In Josh's mind, it was as just as his uncle Harry told him what happened when his name was read. The whole entire hall broke out into whispers, and they all focused on him. Just like he was taught, Josh held his head high and took his seat on the stool waiting for the sorting.

Would he follow the footsteps of his parents and become a Slytherin, cunning, ambitious, and keen to self-preservation, or would he follow the footsteps of his uncle and become a noble, courageous and brave Gryffindor?

Professor McGonagall placed that hat on Josh's head and the hat came alive, "Great blood in you. Your Father was a great wizard. Powerful and eager to learn. Your mother, such a strong willed woman and Merlin did she know her spells. Slytherin would be the perfect house for you to reach your full potential. Yet, you're different from the Slytherin house. You are a brave and loyal man, just like the boy who lived."

"Look no offense hat but I'm not my dad nor my mom nor my uncle. I'm Josh. So put me in the house that is for me not that will please everyone." Josh rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered and clapped. Josh hopped off the stool and sat his new house table…and his parents' house.

Josh's story does not start at here. It doesn't even start the day he was born. It starts on October 31st, 1981.

James Potter rocked his daughter, Ivy, "I just figured something out Lily."

"And what's that?" Lily smiled at Harry's laugh.

"Our daughter is going to bring trouble. She's already a looker."

Lily laughed, "Good thing she has an older twin brother to look after her. Besides, Brenda is already protective of the twins."

"Well that's because my sister and my lovely best friend has trained my niece to be a quiet plotter, but still Lily. Look at this girl," James turned Ivy to face her mother. Ivy was Harry's identical twin, only she had tame hair like her mother.

"She is perfect."

"Just like her mother," James smiled. Ivy wriggled out of her father's grasp and crawled to her brother. "These two will never be separated."

The proud parents watched as their twins started playing together. It was as though they were one person. James couldn't help, but think about his younger sister Melissa. Melissa and James were two peas in a pod, and were closer than close. James was snapped out of his thoughts when Ivy yawned which set off Harry's yawn.

"Time to put these two to bed," Lily picked up Harry and James picked up Ivy. "Goodnight. I love you," Lily kissed Harry and Ivy's head while tucking them in. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and hummed softly until the twins were asleep.

Lord Voldemort stared down the twins. Harry stood in front of his crying sister protecting her. Once Voldemort fell and Harry was scared, Ivy was taken by a death eater and separated from her brother for 11 years.

~Meanwhile~

Melissa shot up from the couch clutching her heart. Her husband, Sirius, sat up worried and looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"James. Something is wrong with James."

"Love, he's safe. He's hidden from everyone."

"Except Peter, I never trusted that little rat. There is a reason why his animagus is a rat Sirius."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. He hated to admit it, Melissa was right. "I'm sure they are fine."

"I know what I feel! Something is wrong with my brother," she got up out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to send an owl to Dumbledore to see if he knows anything."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Melissa's heart dropped and panic set it. _Please just be Remus saying hi. Please._ Melissa ran down the steps closely followed by Sirius. The door was yanked open and there stood Albus Dumbledore holding a bundle in his arms.

"What happened?" Melissa took the baby and realized it was Harry. "Where is Ivy?" Harry woke up at his aunt's voice and began to cry his little heart out. Melissa held him close to her.

"Lord Voldemort has fallen, but at the risk of James and Lily's lives."

Melissa held on to Harry even tighter as tears poured out of her eyes. Sirius had a blank expression on his face. He had fallen asleep in Melissa's tight embrace, but had a tighter grip on her as if he was afraid she'd leave him to. "Where is Ivy?"

"She wasn't there. I'm afraid that she was taken by one of his death eaters."

"Taken? No. You have to find her."

"There is no trace of them to track."

"I know who would know," Sirius grabbed his jacket.

"Sirius-" Melissa looked at him. He walked over and wiped her tears.

"I'll be home soon. I love you. If Brenda wakes up tonight, tell her I went for a walk." He put a hand on her baby bump and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," She sniffled and watched him leave.

"I trust that I can leave Harry in your care."

"Always," She kissed Harry's head.

"I am sorry for your lost, Melissa. I must go," Dumbledore nodded and left. Melissa sat down on her rocking chair and waiting for Sirius to return, only he never returned. Melissa didn't even flinch when she heard the floo go off. She didn't flinch when Remus and his wife, Jen, came and told her Sirius was taken off to Azkaban. She felt numb. She had lost her big brother and her husband in a matter of hours.

The only feeling Melissa had was when her 2-year-old daughter burst into tears because her daddy wasn't coming home. What she wouldn't give for it to be yesterday.


	2. 13 years later

Chapter 2- 13 years later

Melissa sat in her chair by the window waiting for the morning owl. It was these wee morning hours that were her favorite of the day. Why? Because they were quiet. She loved her children more than anything, but Merlin did they make her want to pull her hair out. Brenda, who is now 15, always goes on and on about her boyfriend of almost four years- Fred Weasley. Harry, 13, inherited his father's knack for getting in trouble and talent for the guitar. Finally there was Jaime. He was a good kid, but he was the family's token Slytherin. Melissa always felt the need to baby him because he never knew his dad.

Thirteen years without Sirius has been hell for their family. Melissa knew Sirius was innocent and made sure that her children knew that. They had to know that, but with all the rumors that floated, it made it hard sometimes.

Melissa was taken out of her thoughts when the owl came. She paid him and took the prophet from the owl. She leaned back and opened it, only to see Sirius' mug shot on the front page. _Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. _ Melissa was in shock and had no idea what to do. Does she look for him? Is he even the same Sirius she loved and married? What the hell was she going to tell the kids?

The floo went off and Melissa sort of expected to Sirius, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Did you read the prophet?" Remus dusted himself and walked to Melissa. After all these years, Remus was there for her like the brother she lost all those years ago.

"Yeah," she sighed and hugged him. "Remus, the ministry is going to come here looking for him."

"They've been watching your house."

"They what?" She looked out the window and saw two aurors trying to be muggle outside of the home. Melissa rubbed her temples and looked at the time. "What am I going to do? The kids have to be at the platform in a few hours."

"Tell them the truth, but tell them not to go looking for him. Azkaban can do horrible things to one's mind. I'll watch out for them while we are at school, but are you going to be ok?"

"Honestly I don't know. I just want to see him. Crazy or not, he's my husband. When I took my vows I meant them."

"I know that Melissa, but you have to be careful. That man might not be our Sirius anymore. He may have-"

"Don't," Melissa put her hand up. "I know you have your doubts on Sirius' innocence, but I don't. As far as I'm concerned, if he killed Peter he deserved it."

"He could have killed someone Melissa! Stop being so naivee," Remus put his hands in his pockets.

"Sirius would have never done something to take himself away from his family. If Sirius killed Peter, it was deserved. That rat bastard sold out my brother. You are supposed to be Team Sirius, not Team Ministry," Melissa shook her head and walked upstairs to wake up the children.

Melissa decided to break the news one by one. She started with Brenda. Melissa quietly opened Brenda's door and paused for a moment. Brenda still was the perfect mix between her parents, and in Melissa's eyes was an angel in the purest form. Brenda put everyone before her, and always looked for the good in people.

Melissa sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through Brenda's jet black hair. "Sweetheart, time to wake up."

"No," she mumbled.

"Yes, time for you to face the daylight," Melissa kissed her head.

Brenda popped an eye open and looked at her mom, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because you have that look in your eye," Brenda sat up. "What's up?"

Melissa took a breath, "Your father escaped Azkaban last night."

"Daddy's coming home?" Brenda's voice was no longer sleepy, it now contained excitement. Melissa ran her fingers through Brenda's hair. Brenda missed Sirius just as much as Melissa did. It was the three of them that had movie nights in bed, or would make cake together. It was perfect and when Sirius didn't come home to read her her bed time story, Brenda cried endless nights, just missing her daddy.

"I honestly don't know, but I need you to listen to me. Focus on school and do not go looking for your father."

"Mom, how can you tell me that? I want to see dad. I miss him so much."

"I do too sweetheart, but we don't know his mental state right now. Azkaban can change people."

"I know," Brenda moved and put her head in her mom's neck.

"Please, just stay safe and watch over Jaime and Harry." Melissa kissed Brenda's head.

"What are we going to do about dad?"

"I promise to let you know when I figure it out. Just remember the truth about your dad."

"I will mom."

"Good, now go get ready." Melissa kissed her head and got up.

The next stop was Harry's room. She walked to see him spread eagle on his bed, glasses askew and snoring lightly.

"Harry," Melissa shook him gently.

"I'm up" he mumbled.

"Liar," Melissa smiled and watched him stretch like a cat and lay on his back.

"Ok I'm up this time," He rubbed his eyes.

"Good because I have to tell you something," she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm innocent," he said quickly.

"Now when I find out what you did wrong, I know you're not innocent," Melissa smiled.

"Oh, so I'm not in trouble?"

"Not yet," Melissa looked at him. "Your god father escaped Azkaban."

"I thought that was impossible."

"So did everyone else, but I don't want you looking for him. He couldn't be dangerous. Azkaban-"

"Changes people. I know Auntie. I'll be careful. I'm hoping to take this year off of the danger front," he smiled softly and kissed Melissa's cheek.

Melissa kissed his head, "please do. Get ready," She got up and walked to Jaime's room only to notice that he wasn't there. Melissa walked downstairs and saw him eating cereal in the kitchen reading the Prophet.

"So dad's out of prison," he ate another spoonful.

"Yes he is," Melissa took the seat next to him.

"Is he as dangerous and scary as they say he is?" Jaime looked at his mom. No matter how many times Melissa looked at her son, it amazed her how much he looked like his father.

"I don't know honey."

"Does he even know what I look like?" Jaime asked softly looking at his bowl. "I mean I know I look like his twin, but he never saw a baby picture of me or anything did he?"

Melissa lifted his chin, "I couldn't send them to him. I wanted to. Merlin knows I did, but I didn't want to make it harder for him. I was only five months pregnant with you when he was taken."

Jaime nodded, "So I'm guessing you are telling us to refrain from a family reunion. For safety reasons and what not?"

"Exactly. Be careful Jaime and don't let the rumors get to you ok?"

"Mom, I'm a Slytherin. Everything is a damn rumor."

"Touche, go get ready for school."

"Think I'll have an exciting second year like Harry?" He got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"Please don't. Have a boring year."

Jaime saluted, "Yes ma'am." He walked out of the kitchen.

What Melissa didn't know was Sirius was closer than she thought. In fact, she saw him when she took the trash out last night. She just brushed him off as a stray, and that was the moment Sirius thought Melissa moved on from him.

(A/N: REVIEW please ":D )


	3. Mr & Mrs Black

After Melissa dropped the children off, she went to muggle London to pick a few things for the house. She was in deep thought, and did not notice the stray dog that was following her around. She walked into the store and shopped while the dog waited outside the sliding doors.

"Is that dog yours?" The cashier said to Melissa as she checked her items out.

"What dog?" Melissa looked up from her wallet.

"The one outside the doors. He's been sitting out there since you came in here. Poor thing looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in ages, or a bath for that matter."

Melissa looked over at the door and for a second thought it was Sirius, but she knew how absurd it would be. "No he's not mine. He's probably just hungry." Melissa paid the cashier, took her bags and walked out of the store. The dog got up and followed her down the road.

"Shoo, I don't have anything for you." Melissa waved her hand and kept walking. She walked down the empty road where Melissa could safely apparate home. "Ok dog. I'm going home and you should find someone else to help you." The dog bark and Melissa jumped. "Seriously I already have three kids, I have no room for a dog."

The dog snarled and walked towards her which caused Melissa to take a step back. They continued this dance until Melissa was against a wall. "I don't have anything for you! Shoo!" Melissa froze as she watched the dog's form change. No longer was he a dog, he was a man. He was Sirius.

Before Melissa could say anything, Sirius put a hand to her mouth and whispered, "Home."

Melissa grabbed a hold of him and apparated them into the house. She quickly waved her wand and shut all the curtains before turning towards him, "I-I don't even know what to –"

Sirius cupped her face and kissed her powerfully. Melissa sighed and held his waist kissing him back. It was like they haven't been apart all these years. Melissa didn't care that he was dirty or had a faint odor of trash and filth. The only thing that mattered was him being in her arms again.

Melissa pulled away and combed her fingers through his hair, "Welcome home." She whispered. Sirius sighed softly and looked her over. She was the same way he left her. "Say something."

"You still have your ring on," He picked up her left hand.

"Of course I do. You are still my husband, Sirius. Nothing would ever change that," Melissa took his hand and led him up the stairs. Sirius followed looking at all the pictures on the walls. Part of him regretted leaving that night. He left his pregnant wife, his daughter and his home, but another part of him regretted coming back because by the look of the pictures they seemed to be doing fine without him.

By the time Sirius realized where they were headed, Melissa had the shower going for him. "I still have some of your clothes. I couldn't part with all of it. Take a shower and I'll make you some food alright?" Melissa looked at him.

"I'm home."

"You're home," she kissed him once more before walking downstairs.

Sirius took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was steaming hot and burned his skin, but he welcomed the pain. He let his head drop and let the water just hit his skin. He didn't move for a while. He thought that this was all a dream, that it was just another happy thought that the dementors would soon take away from him. It's a dream, he decided. Finally he picked up the soap bar and for the first time in 12 years had a decent shower.

By the time he got out of the shower, Melissa already finished making him a meal fit for a king, "There you are. I was about to send a search party," she smiled softly. "The clothes still fit I see."

Sirius looked down at his clothes, "It's not like I gained much weight."

"Well that's about to change, Sirius. Sit down."

Sirius sat down and dug in, "Your food got better."

"No, you just haven't had real food in a while," She poured him some juice and sat down next to him with a cup of tea.

"I can't stay long," he muttered between mouthfuls. "It could be dangerous for you."

"The kids are at Hogwarts, so if someone comes a knocking I can defend myself."

Sirius froze. The kids. How could he not have asked? Merlin, he was the worst father in the history of the world. He swallowed thickly, "How are the kids?"

"Perfect. I'll show you the pictures," she slid over a photo album. "I knew you were going to ask. This album goes in order. Brenda, Harry and Jaime."

Sirius took the album and flipped through it slowly, as if he was trying to commit all the pictures to memory, "Merlin, she's perfect. What house is she in?"

"She's in Gryffindor and a prefect. Our lovely 15 year old also is dating one of Molly and Arthur's sons- Fred Weasley."

"A boyfriend? How long have they been together?"

"First year."

"Harry looks just like James."

"But with Lily's eyes," Melissa smiled softly. "He hears it all the time. Also in Gryffindor, gets in trouble and plays guitar. Just like James."

Sirius chuckled softly and turned the page. "Whose that little girl with Brenda?" He pointed.

"Oh that is Remus and Jen's 7-year-old daughter Lilianna. They adopted her when she was 3."

"Why did they adopt?" Sirius smiled softly and the family photo of Remus, Lilianna and Jennifer.

"Jen can't conceive. It broke her heart, but she loves Anna like her own." Finally Sirius got to the pictures of Jaime, "Meet your twin."

He couldn't help it. Sirius started crying staring at the family picture of Brenda, Harry, Jaime and Melissa at Christmas.

"Sirius," Melissa took his hand. "It's ok."

"How can you say that? You told me not to go and I did. I left you alone to raise three children. Hell I missed my own son being born! It isn't ok Melissa. He doesn't even know me."

"Yes he does. I made sure of it. I have always told them the truth. I always made sure they knew that you are not a killer. I'm not doing to deny that I wasn't furious at you for leaving me alone or that Jaime hasn't gone through his own things without having a dad, and Brenda has never given up hope for you to come home."

Sirius rubbed his face, "I should go Melissa." He got up.

"What? Why now? You just got here?" Melissa also got up.

"Aurors are probably staking out the house now. I'm sure they've been watching you since I broke out."

"I don't care. I can-"

"They'll send you to Azkaban. I'm not going to let the only parent our children haven known get put away. I won't let it," Sirius touched her face gently.

"Where are you going?" Melissa sighed holding his hand to her face.

"I have something to take care of then I'll figure something out, Love."

"I don't want you to walk out of my life again. I can't handle that. Let me help you," Melissa pleaded.

"You can't help me Melissa. I'm a fugitive. I promise I'll write you when I have the chance."

"At least let me pack you some food," Melissa sighed realizing that there was no reason to argue with him anymore.

Sirius sighed and pulled her close, "As much as I would love that, it would look suspicious for a dog to be walking around with a bag of food."

Melissa put her head in his neck, "Ok. Fine. Just please be careful ok? I don't want you back in Azkaban or dead. I want you home."

"I'll be as careful as a fugitive can be," Sirius kissed her head.

"If you need a place to go, the Manor is empty."

Sirius looked at her, "your dad-"

"It happened a long time ago. You should go before I make sure you can't leave," Melissa touched his face. Sirius nodded and leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you Melissa."

"I love you too Siri," Melissa sighed and watched him turn back into a dog and run out of the doggie dog they had built into their backdoor so long ago. Melissa moved from her spot a few minutes later and wrote a letter to Remus.

She had to make sure that if the owl got intercepted that no one would know what they were talking about. Melissa knew that Remus had strong doubts about Sirius and what really happened that night, but she had to tell him. He had to know that Sirius wasn't mad. That he was the same Sirius they knew all those years ago.

However, Melissa didn't expect the harsh reply that Remus sent. She definitely didn't expect to fear Sirius' life if he and Remus were ever to meet again.


	4. Kids at Hogwarts

(A/n: Please Please Please Please Please Please Review. They make us feel all warm and fluffy inside :D. You guys are the best, Love HRQ2)

Once the children were on the train, the children took off in separate directions. Brenda went off to find Fred and George. The Weasleys went to Egypt which left Brenda and Fred little time for each other during the summer. Harry went off to meet up with Ron and Hermione, and Jaime went off to his Slytherin friends.

Jaime walked in and plopped in a seat, "Morning."

"Hey Jaime," Capri Wood smiled up from her book. Capri was Oliver Wood's younger adopted sister. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was alright. I just found out my dad escaped Azkaban. Did you kill Oliver yet?"

Capri rolled her eyes, "Boy did I want to, but sadly no. How did your dad escape?" Capri always liked Jaime. He was one of the real Slytherins that did not change who he was to make the rest of the house happier. Jaime and Capri along with their other friends, Draco Malfoy, Isis Lestrange and Blaise Zabini, made up the Slytherin "in-crowd."

"No idea. I'm sure Isis would have more information."

"More information about what?" Isis walked in the compartment. Isis was hands down the most beautiful girl in Slytherin and maybe top three at school. Isis had long black curly hair and silver eyes, and even at the young age at 13 she had curves. The thing about Isis was she had two faces. One face when she was around everyone else. That face reminded people who her mother is and what she was taught to do. No one was more educated in the dark arts than her. Her other face was the side she only showed to her friends in her circle.

"About my dad escaping Azkaban," Jaime looked up at her.

"I have no information. All I know is that it's not easy or else I would be spending holidays with Mother and Father instead of the Malfoys," she said down next to Capri.

"Speaking of Malfoys, where is Draco?" Capri closed her book.

"He and Blaise are hunting for the trolley. They are having chocolate frog cravings," Isis shrugged and stretched her legs out.

"Where did you get that ring?" Jaime noticed an engagement ring on Isis' finger.

"Theodore Nott. We had promise ceremonies over the summer."

Jaime's eyes widened, "You were serious about that?"

"I wish I wasn't," Isis sighed. "You don't know how lucky you are Jaime. You're a pureblood without the pureblood obligations."

""You are only 13! Can they do that?"

Isis only nodded. Isis and Draco come from a prestigious blood line and are forced to be promised, and married when their parents say. Since Isis parents are in Azkaban, the Malfoys get to make her decisions. "But anyway, I don't have information about how he escaped, but I do have information on why."

Jaime sat up straight.

After a while, the train slowly stopped.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione looked out of the window and noticed that they were in fact not yet at Hogwarts.

"Maybe we've broken down or something?" Harry looked outside the compartment and saw other students doing the same thing he was doing.

"S-something is out there," Ron whispered as the lights went out and the train started getting cold. Ron, Hermione and Harry's attention was turned towards the door and that was the last thing Harry remembered.

When he woke, Brenda was kneeling next to him and Remus was breaking off a piece of chocolate to give to him.

"Are you ok?" Brenda looked at him concerned.

Harry took a bite of the chocolate, "Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well you sort of spazed out," Ron said simply.

"Who screamed?" Harry looked around at Hermione. "I heard a woman scream."

"No one screamed Harry."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brenda checked him over again.

"You sound like Aunt Melissa. I'm fine. You would hear things too if a dementor tried sucking your soul out," Harry got up and sat on the bench.

"Sorry," she kissed his head. "I'm gonna check on Jaime. I'm around if you need me. Bye guys," she walked out and made her way to Jaime's compartment.

Jaime's compartment was locked, but Brenda could easily see Jaime inside laughing at something Malfoy was saying. She hated his friends, but he always seemed different with them. She was just never sure if it was a good thing, but she trusted her brother. Isis unlocked and opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Brenda looked over at Jaime. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Brenda. Nothing happened over here. Did something happen to you guys?"

"Harry passed out, but that's about it. He's fine now. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Sisterly duty and all."

"Your sisterly duty is complete," Jaime looked at her.

"Alright then. I'll see you later then," She looked at him and walked out.

Isis shut and locked the door once she left, "See we played nice."

"Thanks," Jaime smiled softly.

"Potter passed out," Draco laughed. "I can't wait to throw that in his face."

Jaime rubbed his arm, "Why is it your nice to my sister, but not Harry?"

"Harry's my arch enemy. It's the way the world works," Draco shrugged.

After another hour or so of travelling, the students finally made their way into the Great Hall to enjoy their feast. Jaime didn't feel like being in the Great Hall, he just wanted to retreat into the Slytherin Common Room and just relax in the quietness of the dungeons. He knew that if he walked out now, Brenda would be on his case and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't register Professor Dumbledore's speech or Draco teasing Harry.

Jaime couldn't stop thinking about his dad and what Isis told him. Was Sirius really out to kill Harry? Maybe his mom had it all wrong and his dad had everyone fooled for years. There are concealment charms that could cover the Dark Mark. Maybe his dad really was a murderer.

"Earth to Jaime," Capri waved her hand in front of his face. "Come back to us."

Jaime moved her hand and blinked, "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Capri looked at him.

"Positive," he flashed her a smile and resumed eating. "Isis looks annoyed with Nott."

Draco looked down the table where Isis was watching Theodore's mouth as he talked her ear off about something, "She's been complaining about him since the ceremony."

"He's not that bad. He's actually one of the nicer Slytherins," Capri looked at Blaise and Draco.

"Hey!" They protested.

Capri smiled, "Hey I just looked at you. Are you two feeling guilty about something?"

Isis excused herself from Theodore and sat next to Capri, "I'm going to kill him. This will not work. Maybe I should take some notes from Mrs. Zabini."

"Good luck with that," Blaise took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Those Slytherin girls down there keep gushing about how cute Weasley and Brenda are."

"Aren't they Hogwarts cutest couple?" Capri looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"No more talk about them," Jaime covered his ears. "I've been stuck hearing about Fred all freaking summer. My brain will explode if I hear anymore."

Isis laughed and looked at the Gryffindor table and happened to make eye contact with none other than Harry Potter himself. They locked eyes and Isis felt something. She couldn't say what it was or why she felt it, but there was something.

"Who are you staring at?" Draco looked at Isis.

Isis blinked and looked back at her food, "no one." She continued to eat. Draco turned around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Later that night, Fred joined Brenda as she did her rounds.

"How are you dealing with your dad being out?" Fred intertwined their fingers as they walked down the seventh floor hall.

"I keep wondering if he's going to try to see me or not. I miss him like crazy, but I'm sure my family is being watched," Brenda sighed.

"Do you believe the rumor about him trying to-"

"Kill Harry? Merlin no. Dad would never kill anyone, least of all a member of our family. I think it's just a stupid rumor people want to add to make this more dramatic."

Fred wanted to ask her if she really thought that Sirius was the same man that used to tuck her into bed, but Fred knew better than to ask. Brenda has always defended Sirius and always will no matter what anyone tells her. Nothing could change the way Sirius was in Brenda's mind. Nothing could or ever would. Fred admired that about her. They walked in silence.

After a while, Brenda spoke up. "Don't you go pranking Professor Lupin."

"Me? Prank a teacher? Never," Fred smiled and watched Brenda open broom closets looking for any Hogwarts students looking for some privacy.

"He'll be a great teacher."

"Well you can't get worse than Quirrel or Lockhart, love," Fred chuckled.

"Very true," Brenda smiled. Fred kissed her head, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked back into the Gryffindor common room with her.

"It's going to be a good year. I feel it." Fred smiled.

"I hope your right," Brenda sat on the window seat leaning against Fred's chest. She looked outside the window hoping that she would catch some sign of Sirius standing there waiting to see her once more.


	5. A Day in the Life

(A/N: Sorry for the late update. College gets in the way of important things. Anywho, there is a lot going on in this chapter, but we needed it to happen to get a move on things. There will be some confusion at the end and that will be explained in later chapters. Please, please, please, please, please review. They mean the world to us. :D. P.s. whoever gives us the best review will either have their favorite line in the story or will be mentioned. Enough incentive? I hope so! Thanks for the reads. Love HRQ2)

Harry hated Potions. He probably would have liked it if Snape wasn't such an asshole. Today, Snape decided that he was assigning new lab partners. Harry was now partners, despite loud protests, with Isis Lestrange, who in Harry's opinion, the biggest bitch to walk the Earth. Snape instructed that everyone had to move seats, and it was clear that Isis was not moving. Harry rolled his eyes and moved to the back of the room next to Isis.

"Let's get one thing straight, Potter. You suck at potions and I am excellent. As a result, I will do majority of the work, and you will fetch the items."

"I'm not a dog Lestrange."

"No, you are just a sad excuse for a wizard," she crossed her legs.

"You're excused."

Before more words were exchanged, Professor Snape started talking again.

"The instructions are on the board." With that, the students started their assignment. Everything went fine until Harry and Isis started arguing about the potion. Harry said that Isis did not put the correct amount of flabberworms in the potion, and Isis was convinced that she put in the correct amount. There was a note under the flabberworm step that stated that the correct worms needed to be added before the next step.

"Potter piss off," Isis grabbed the next ingredient.

"Don't! You didn't put in enough. I was watching you," Harry grabbed her hand. After a bit of struggle, the vial got poured into the potion. Not only was Harry right, but they poured double the amount into the potion. There was a big poof of smoke, a scream then two loud thuds.

Capri Wood, little sister of Oliver Wood, was currently arguing with said brother. They never saw eye to eye on anything. Oliver especially didn't like the fact that she was a Slytherin that hated Quidditch. Capri as a Slytherin is something that he could deal with, but the hating Quidditch was unheard of.

"Oliver, get off my case ok. I'm not failing that bad," Capri crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't be failing at all! Quidditch teaches responsibility. You need to think about your future."

Capri rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Oliver. You are just upset because this is your last year and you have no chance of someone "taking over" for you. I swear I don't know how you are part of this family."

Too heated to know what he was saying, Oliver said something he could never take back. "Well that's because you aren't actually part of this family."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

Oliver stammered, "Nothing Capri."

"No it meant something," she looked at him.

"I'm not supposed to say anything," he sighed.

"Well it's too late for that one, so spill."

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair, "You were adopted when you were a few months old."

Capri's jaw dropped and she just looked at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry Capri. Mom and Dad were going to tell you when the time was right."

Capri shook her head, "I have to go." She was backing away.

"No, Capri. Don't-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Capri ran down the hall and away from Oliver. "Fuck," he went to the Gryffindor common room and wrote his parents.

Brenda was currently working on homework in the library. Fred hated the library and refused to walk in, which made this her sanctuary when she had work she needed to get done without distractions. Brenda was on a roll. She got all her homework for the next two weeks done, but just as she was about to finish her charms essay, a conversation on one of the tables around her caught her ear.

"I heard Sirius Black is in Dufftown," one of the girls 'whispered.'

"That's so close to us. I think Hogwarts should just remove Harry Potter from the school. It's better than putting us all in danger." A boy's voice came in.

"Well he does have kids here too. Just kick them all out and we'll be safer."

"Why would it be Harry's fault?" Another girl asked

"You don't know? It's all over the school. Black wants to kill Harry Potter. Black sold out the Potter family and now he wants to finish them off. A lot of people that that he wants to kill his family too."

"That can't be true, could it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Black is going to get into Hogwarts. Personally, I think the dementor's kiss is too generous," the first girl said.

Brenda had enough. She gathered her things quickly and ran out of the library without a glance back. She ran through the castle, found an empty spot and slid to the floor taking a deep breath. She put her head on her knees and let the tears come.

She found herself fighting the thoughts that were coming to her head. Was Sirius really trying to kill them? Would he still be the same dad she knew as a little girl? What was going to happen to her family?

A few hours after the potions accident, Isis and Harry were given a full bill of good health and sent out of the hospital wing. Of course, it wasn't after a talking from Snape, and the wonderful gift of detentions for the next month.

"Are you ok, Isis? I heard what happened." Theodore Nott walked over to Isis.

Isis looked up at him from her seat in the common room, "Hey Theo. I'm fine. It was just Potter being the stupid Gryffindor that he is." She gave a small smile.

"Do you need anything?" He kneeled next to her. Theo was one of the rare genuine Slytherins. He tried making their engagement as less awkward as possible, but Isis just wanted to block him out. For some reason, she didn't feel like being mean to him.

Isis shook her head, "No thanks. I just want to sit here and finish reading my book."

Theo got up, "Alright. If you change your mind, I'll be around."

"Thanks Theo," she smiled at him.

"No problem," He returned the smile and walked away.

Blaise Zabini, the man who observes everything, walked over and plopped next to Isis on the couch.

"Yes Blaise?" She turned the page in her book.

"What was that?"

"What's going on?" Jaime walked over and sat on the other side of Isis.

"Isis had a civil conversation with Nott and actually smiled at him," Blaise said.

Isis rolled her eyes and closed her book, "It's not a big deal. He was just checking on me."

"Since when do you let people check on you? Every time you're sick or whatever you snap and say I don't need anyone's help. I don't need anyone to check on me," Jaime looked at her.

"Well I was feeling nice."

"Lestranges don't feel nice," Blaise chimed in again.

"What's next Draco being nice to Granger, or worse Pansy?" Jaime made a face.

"You guys are totally reading too much into this," she rolled her eyes.

Capri walked into the common room with her head low.

"Hey Capri, come here about Isis falling in love with Theo," Blaise teased.

Isis looked at Capri, "they are full of shit. What's wrong?" She got up and walked to Capri.

"N-nothing," she shook her head. "I just want to lie down." Capri started walking up the stairs to the dorm. Isis followed Capri to the dorm.

"I know it's nothing. What's going on?" Isis sat on her bed.

Capri took her family photo off her bed stand and looked at it. "What would you do if you found out your family wasn't really your family and everything you thought was real, wasn't?"

"Jump for joy, but I hate my family. Did you and Wood fight again?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's a prick, so ignore him. He needs a life." Isis was used to Oliver being an asshole to Capri and thought this was nothing out of the usual.

"He told me that I was a-adopted today."

"Now he's an even bigger prick."

Capri shook her head, "Don't you see Isis? It makes sense now. It makes sense to why I always got treated differently, and why I'm the only person in my family to hate Quidditch."

"That doesn't mean anything Capri. Not everyone in a family is the same."

"Isis what if it's true? I lose my family."

Isis shook her head, "Capri, if you are adopted, Draco, Blaise, Jaime and I are your family and nothing will change that. So if your adopted so what? You had a great childhood and your parents love you even if you aren't biologically theirs. So don't worry about it."

"But Oliver-" Capri started.

"Fuck Oliver. He's a pricky douchebag. He takes so many hits to the head. I'm surprised he still had motor functions."

Capri nodded, "Thanks Isis." Capri put her picture back on her bed stand. "So what's this about you falling for Theo?"

Isis covered her face and groaned, "That's going to be all over Hogwarts."

Capri laughed, "By the time it gets around Hogwarts, the rumor is going to be you're in love with Snape."

"That doesn't make anything better!" She muttered through the pillow.

"There you are!" Fred ran over to Brenda. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I had to pull out the Maurader's map to find you," He kneeled in front of her. "Love?"

Brenda sniffled and just hugged Fred tightly. Fred didn't know what to do or what the hell was going on. Brenda was supposed to finish her homework in the library then meet up with Fred at the lake by 2 p.m. It was now 5 p.m.

"Brenda, what happened?" Fred fixed the way he was sitting and held her against his chest.

"What if I'm wrong Fred?" She mumbled.

"Wrong about what?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"My dad," she said simply.

Fred froze for a second. Just this morning, Brenda was telling Fred about her unconditional belief that Sirius was still a good person and now she's doubting herself. "Brenda you aren't making any sense. You believed in him this morning."

"That was before I heard people talking."

"Talking? You know you can't believe the rumors that go around here."

"And what if it's not? What if I'm just some delusional girl who just wants her family back together? He's after my cousin. He might come after the rest of us," she sat up from her spot on his chest and looked at him.

Fred sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. He cupped her face, "You listen to me Brenda. He's your dad and you love him. No one here knows Sirius, but you do. You know your dad and you believe in him. Don't let some stupid people who think they know everything dictate how you feel or what you know about your dad. He was in Azkaban for 13 years and I'm sure he's changed, but nothing can change that fact that you are his little girl."

Brenda sniffled, "Do you really believe that?"

"You made me believe it."

"Thanks Fred," she kissed him softly.

"Anytime love," he got up and pulled her with him. "Let's get some dinner."

Brenda took his hand and together the couple walked down to the kitchens.

It was now 8 p.m. and it was now time for Isis and Harry to serve their detention. Their job was to clean the caludrons and they had two hours to do so. Isis and Harry got to work.

The entire day after the potions accident, Isis was having an internal battle. She felt like something was changing in her, like she was no longer Isis. She found herself more tolerant. Every time she looked in the mirror, it seemed as though her dark brown eyes were becoming hazel and her hair was turning a lighter shade. She hoped to Merlin that it was just the side effects. Isis even found herself enjoying the moments she shared with Theo earlier. Needless to say, her friends were a little concerned about her well-being.

Isis was currently scrubbing a tough spot on a cauldron. She was quiet, which made Harry feel odd.

"No comments tonight?"

Isis was feeling dizzy by this point, "I just want this done so I can leave Harry."

Harry raised a brow, "Did you just call me Harry?"

She shook her head and nausea hit her. What was happening to her? "I said Potter."

"You called me Harry, Lestrange." Isis gribbed the sink tightly as she swayed, "What's wrong with you?"

Her head suddenly snapped up, and she looked at him in the eyes. Her hair changed to light brown with hints of red, and her eyes were not dark like they once were. They were now hazel, which is the same shade of James Potter's eyes. She opened her mouth and pleaded, "Help me Harry."

Isis no longer sounded like Isis. Why? She was no longer Isis. Standing in front of Harry, was his long-lost twin sister, Ivy Potter.

(READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES)


	6. Did We Just Step into the Twilight Zone?

(A/N: Sorry for the late update. We have a lot of things to work on, but better late than never.)

"It's a spell," Dumbledore sat back at his desk. After Isis turned into Ivy, Harry rushed her straight to Dumbledore's office. He didn't care whether their detention was over, Snape could kiss his ass. His job was to protect his sister and that's what he was going to do.

"A spell, Sir?" Harry looked at him.

"It's a very ancient and dark spell that I'm sure Bellatrix learned in her private lessons. This spell attacks the natural personality and physical attributes of the victim. The spell also makes the victim look like the caster, which is why Isis takes such a liking to Bellatrix."

"Private lessons?" Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Pure bloods have to learn a lot of things that Hogwarts doesn't teach," Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Ivy. "If I remember correctly, Ivy does remember everything about Isis."

"Yes sir," she nodded. She really hoped he didn't ask any more questions. In Harry's eyes, she was a sweet honest and a victim, but if he knew what she knew or has been taught, everything would change.

"In Ivy's case, the spell makes her angrier."

"That's why people say I'm just like mother."

Harry looked at her, "She isn't your mother."

"The reason Ivy isn't as cruel as Bellatrix is because she is a Potter. Potters not only have strong will, but strong characteristics as well. The potion accident you two were involved in must have weakened the spell, but it isn't broke. She will go back to being Isis at any time, and the spell can only be broken when the caster dies or there is a considerable time spent apart."

"Well, Bellatrix has been in Azkaban for years. It isn't like Ivy goes to see her! The spell should be broken."

"I see her every holiday, Harry," Ivy said softly.

"Wait, you go to Azkaban?" Harry looked at her.

Ivy chose not to answer, "What do I do? If this gets back to Uncle-I mean- Lucius that I'm really a Potter, they'll kill me."

"We can hide you at the Burrow," Harry suggested.

"Not happening," She shook her head.

"Simply say that it is a delayed reaction to the potion accident."

"What will happen with Ivy reverts?" Harry put his hands in his pockets. He wanted this spell to be broken. He wanted to live with his sister again. He was only a year old when they separated, but he always felt a piece of him missing. He didn't want to feel empty again.

"Isis will remember."

"It's still me, Harry. I just won't be me. I'll be the opposite, but I'm sure she'll remember. She'll also ignore it."

"This is so confusing," Harry rubbed his temple.

"I believe the muggles refer to it as "multiple personalities," but in the wizarding world it's different. Ivy remembers everything that happens, but her personality cannot intervene. Does that make more sense?"

"I think so," Harry nodded.

"I will talk to Professor Snape about your detention. Tell no one of the spell. Tread carefully and sleep well. Tomorrow is Hogsmeade."

With that, the twins were dismissed.

"Are you going to be in danger?" Harry grabbed her arm.

"No. Well I don't think so. I just have to try and keep up appearances," Ivy sighed. "I'll be ok."

"We need to talk about everything."

Ivy sighed, "One problem at a time. Please."

"Fine, but if something happens and you are in danger, come to the Gryffindor Common Room. I can give you the password."

"No," she shook her head.

"No?"

"If my cover is blown, I can be forgiven. If I flee to the Gryffindor Common Room, I won't be."

"Will they kill you?" He looked at her.

"There are things worse than death. I'll find a way to see you later," Ivy kissed his cheek and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. On her journey down, she bumped into Theo who was on his way up.

"Isis? Is that you? Why do you look so different?" He looked her over.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was a delayed effect from the accident."

Theo nodded, "That makes sense." The two stood there in an awkward silence.

"So I'm gonna go," she started walking.

"Wait," he gently grabbed her hand. "I have a question for you."

Ivy looked at their hands then back to him, "What is it?"

"Tomorrow is Hogsmeade."

"That would be what the English language calls a statement, Theo."

Theo rubbed the back of his neck, "You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"Make what easy?" She looked at him confused.

"Asking you out," he said simply.

Ivy blinked, "What?"

"We are promised together and unless one of us dies, we are stuck together. So I was thinking that we should at least get to know each other. I don't want us to be one of those couples that don't even know what each other's favorite color is."

Ivy was dumbstruck, "Oh." Theo let her arm go.

"It was stupid idea. Sorry to bother you," He started leaving.

Ivy bit her lip, "I'd love to." She knew that Isis would never in a million years agree to a date with Theo, but she couldn't help it. Theo stopped, turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'll go with you," She looked back at him.

Theo gave a small smile, "It's a date." He nodded and walked away. Ivy sighed and walked into the Slytherin Common Room. She was met by an eerie silence. All of the attention was on her appearance. She was unnerved. Ivy snapped at one of the Slytherins watching her.

"Do you want to keep your eyes?"

On the other side of the castle, Jaime was sitting in the restricted section in the library.

"You're here again?" Blaise sat across from Jaime. Both boys had passes to be in there, thanks to Professor Snape.

"I just wanted to finish up some research."

"Oh?" Blaise titled the chair back and put his legs on the table and crossed them at the ankles. "Care to share?" Jaime didn't respond. He just kept writing. "So I heard a rumor today."

"Just one? That must be a record."

"This one is about you and a Hufflepuff." Jaime froze for a mili-second before he started writing again. If Jaime was talking to anyone else, there wouldn't have noticed his pause. But unfortunately, Jaime was talking to Blaise Zabini, Captain Observant. "So is there truth to it?"

"You have never confronted me about rumors before. Why now?" Jaime looked at him.

"I'm helping you."

Jaime scoffed, "Helping? You don't help."

"Bullshit. Despite what people say about purebloods, we are more open about…things than your Gryffindor family. Especially things like sexuality. Be careful what parties you attent," Blaise got up and walked out.

Jaime put down his quill and rubbed his face, "Damn it."

The next day came around, and Capri was unable to attend Hogsmeade because she was summoned to Dumbledore's office. When she walked in, there was no Dumbledore. Instead, her brother and parents, Steve and Caden, stood in his place.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Oliver told us what happened the other day. We wanted to tell you the whole story."

"So it is true then? I'm adopted?" Capri asked softly.

Capri's mother walked over and took Capri's hands. "It is true, but your father and I love you all the same. We don't have the same blood surging through our veins, but you are our daughter."

"You were barely a week old when you came home with us," her father walked over to them. "We tried to have another child and we couldn't."

"So we started with the adoption process. I fell in love with you when I saw you in the nursery. Your father did too. We took you home as soon we could," Caden finished. "Oliver was only two at the time, and he was so curious. We told him the truth, but we told him that you were his sister. No matter what."

Capri pulled away from her parents and leaned against the wall. Geez, this was more than a bit to absorb. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, or that you found out that way."

"Why didn't you guys just tell me?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything," Caden said softly.

"Well Why not!" Capri snapped and she had every right too. This was beyond overwhelming. She thought she knew all about her life, but she was wrong. Everything she knew was crumbling, but everything was changing. At the same time, things made more sense. She now knew why felt like she didn't belong sometimes.

"We raised you and took care of you. We didn't want you growing up wondering why they didn't keep you when they had another child a year after you were born."

Capri froze and looked at her mom, "You know who they are?"

"Yes, but-"

"Tell me."

"Capri, it doesn't-"

"It matters to me mom, and I deserve to know. You might as well come out with everything else already." Caden sighed and stood silent for a while. She couldn't decide if she wanted her daughter to know the truth. "Mom please," she pleaded softly.

"The Weasleys. You are Ron Weasley's twin sister."

"What?" Both Oliver and Capri shouted at the same time.

While the Wood (and part Weasley) dealt with their recent revelation, the rest of the Hogwarts student was enjoying their time in Hogsmeade. Harry was currently on a date with one Susan Bones. For the record, this was not his idea, or choice. This was the scheme of his, not so lovely, cousin Brenda. Harry was sitting in the Three broomsticks listening to Susan go on about her Porcelain doll collection.

Harry gave non commitment responses and osscaionally gave more than "mmhmm" or a "hm." His attention was elsewhere. After all the events that have been going on, Harry wasn't in the mind-set, but Brenda told him as Harry Potter, he would never be in the right mind-set. It also didn't help that his sister was sitting outside at the café across the street with Theodore Nott. Was that a date?

"Are you listening, Harry?" Susan huffed.

"Not really, no. Sorry Susan. I just saw…a kitten in danger. I must help. Savior of the world and all," Harry put money down and left.

Ivy's date was going completely unplanned. She didn't think Theo would be so…great. He was a gentleman. He held the door open, pulled out her chair, stood when she left the table and made her laugh. He could also be referred to as everything Isis would hate.

"Now what?" Ivy smiled as the waitress took away their plates.

"How about a walk?" Theo suggested.

"Sounds great," she got up with him. Ivy knew the spots that Slytherins frequented during the Hogsmeade trips, so she made sure that she and Theo didn't bump into them, at least the important Slytherins. The couple held hands and took their time walking. The sun was setting by the time Theo and Ivy got to the lake on Hogwarts grounds.

"So was this complete torture?" Theo looked at her.

Ivy smiled softly, "Not at all." Ivy watched the sun set. Theo moved and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ivy looked at him and moved her arms to around his neck.

"Good. Since questions work out for me, I have one more."

"Alright. Shoot," She nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" He slowly brought his hand up and touched her cheek. Ivy nodded her head. Theo smiled softly and kissed her softly.

Melissa was beyond pissed off. Word just came in that Sirius Black breached Hogwarts grounds and was now in the castle. No sooner than Melissa finished reading this note, Molly Weasley came through the floo hollering like no tomorrow.

"You are putting Harry at risk! Take Harry off grounds before something happens to him!"

"Harry will always be at risk. Taking him out of Hogwarts will make no difference." Melissa put away the letter that gave her the news, and tried keeping a cool head. "Sirius isn't there to hurt him."

"That's what you hope Melissa. You are being irrational. Let me take Harry home."

Melissa looked at her, "Too far Molly."

"You need to hear this."

"No, I don't. Molly, you need to listen to me. This is Harry's home. Anywhere that I am is Harry's home. As much as you want to be, you are not his mother. You have your seven children, leave my three alone."

"You are not his mother either, Melissa."

"I'm the closest thing he has. I'm his aunt and James was my best friend. We were unbelievably close even though we had an age gap. The day Harry was born, I made him a promise. I promised that no matter what happened he would always have me. I could have turned him away, but I didn't. I kept him and raised him how MY brother would have wanted. I'm not his mother, and I've never told him that I was, but I am his aunt and guardian. I raised him and taught him everything he knows. I make the decisions for Harry. Not you and don't you ever come into my house acting like a lunatic again. On top of that, don't you ever come in my house accusing me of not doing my best to take care of mine. Now kindly get the fuck out of my house."

Molly looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. She knew things would escalate, so she went right back to the floo and went back to the Burrow.

Morning came and the students were allowed out of the Great Hall. Ivy and Capri took a walk around the building

"I mean it could be worse," Ivy put her hands in her sweater pocket.

Capri gave her a look, "How could they be worse? We hate the Weasleys and everything they stand for. I'm a twin. You don't know what it's like to always feel an empty void and not know why. Then you find out you are twin, but you can't fill that void because you hate him."

_Wanna bet? _ Ivy thought. Capri kept ranting on about the Weasleys and finding out the truth. Ivy stood quiet. She didn't know what to say and she really couldn't say anything without blowing her cover.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Isis? Merlin, you have never been this quiet before and you've been acting super strange lately."

"I don't-" Ivy started. She was ready to plead her case, but Capri wasn't having it.

"And don't think people didn't see you with Theo yesterday! You never give him the time of day and now you are dating him and kissing him. Your "potions effect" excuse isn't going to get you out of this," Capri shook Isis. "Whatever is going on with you, whatever is making you not Isis, needs to change right now. I need you back. I need my best friend," Tears spilled from her eyes.

Ivy couldn't say anything because right before Capri's eyes, Ivy's appearance darkened. Out came Isis, evil glare and all.


	7. Way to Sober for This Life

(A/N: Here it is! Enjoy. Sorry for the delay…and the time lapse going on in this chapter. As always, read and review.)

Previously on Josh:

_Ivy couldn't say anything because right before Capri's eyes, Ivy's appearance darkened. Out came Isis, evil glare and all._

NOW:

Capri took a step back. "What the hell is going on Isis?"

Isis, who was back to original appearance, took a deep breath and coughed slightly. She brought her hands up and looked them over. "What do I look like?"

Capri tilted her head and looked at Isis, "What kind of question is that?"

"Am I back to how I'm supposed to look Capri?"

"You mean are you back to your "I'm gonna kill you" look? Yes you are. Now why did you change?"

Isis sighed softly. "Dumbledore says it is just an effect of the potion accident."

"Still? Isn't that a little long to still be affected? Maybe you should go to Saint Mungos."

"NO!"

Capri rolled her eyes, "Honestly. Healers aren't that bad."

"Forget that. Why were you yelling at me?" Isis fixed her clothes. She noted that Ivy, or her other-self or however you wanted to classify that, put on one of her longer skirts.

"I wasn't yelling _at _you."

"You weren't yelling with me, that's for sure." Isis sat down on the windowsill.

Capri sat next to her, "Sorry. I just…a lot went down yesterday."

"Ok? Wait, are you yelling at me because of my date?"

"That was part of it!"

Isis rubbed her temples, "The other part?"

"Well," Capri played with her bracelet.

"Don't get all broody with me. I get that enough with Blaise. So spill."

"I'm adopted."

"That I know. Oliver told you. Did you get mad about it all over again?"

Capri pinched Isis' arm, "Shut up and let me speak."

Isis put her hands up in defeat, "Go ahead."

"Well, I got sent to Dumbledore's office and my parents, including Oliver, were there. They told me, um, who my birth parents are."

Isis sat up more and looked at her, "Who are they? Purebloods?"

"Technically, yes."

"How are you technically a pureblood? It's all or nothing in our world."

Capri looked around then took a deep breath. "Not if the pureblood community deems you blood traitors."

Isis jumped up and faced her, "What?! Please tell me you aren't talking about the Weasley family."

"It's not like I like them more anymore than you do!"

"Don't you Slytherins have anything else to talk about other than our family?" Came a voice from the girls' left. They turned toward the source of the voice. It was one of the twins.

"Oh, piss off." Isis rolled her eyes and turned back to Capri.

"Wait," Capri got up. "How much did you hear?"

The twin crossed his arms, "Oh just you two calling my family blood traitors…once again. Personally I don't think we are the traitors."

"Excuse me?" Isis faced him again. "Watch what you say Weasley."

"Or you'll what?" He stared her down. "Gonna hit me with Lumos?" He teased.

Isis smirked, "Oh you'll wish. You must forget who my parents are."

"I may have, but I think the dementors might know. Should I go ask them?"

Isis glared and pulled out her wand, "Go ahead Weasley. Say something else."

"Som-"

"George where are you? OI!" Fred ran up with his wand out pointed at Isis. Capri groaned and was ready to pull out her wand if need be, but she knew Isis had no problem defending herself.

"Oh great. Here is the other one." Isis rolled her eyes.

George lowered Fred's hand, "I'm calling her bluff. Don't worry about it."

"My bluff!" Isis held her wand higher. "You're joking right?"

George shrugged, "Despite popular belief, I don't joke all the time. I'm actually really serious right now. I know you aren't going to jinx me."

"And how do you know that?"

"You would have done it by now. You are no better than the other Slytherins. All talk and nothing to back it up."

Isis opened her mouth to let out a curse when she was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brenda walked over.

Isis rolled her eyes, "If anymore Gryffindors show up, I'm going to barf."

"Lower your wand Lestrange," Brenda ordered.

Isis turned her wand and attention to Brenda. Fred retaliated quickly and yelled, "Expelliarmus." Isis' wand flew clear across the hall.

"Enough! You guys shouldn't even be in the hallway. The school is going in lockdown."

Capri was actually thankful Brenda showed up. The last thing that needed to happen was Isis going ape shit. "Why are we going into lockdown?"

"Sirius Black is in the castle. He attacked the Fat Lady. All Gryffindors are to report to the Great Hall and all other houses are to report to their Houses. So break up whatever this is and go." Brenda ordered.

"Come on Isis. Let's go before the guys start worrying." Capri said once she got Isis' wand. Brenda was already on her way down the hall with Fred.

"Fine." On her way past George, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're cute when you're angry," He whispered in her ear before catching up with Fred and Brenda. Isis stood in her spot and watched him walk off.

"What did he say to you?" Capri looked at her.

Isis shook her head. "Nothing. Come on." Together the girls made their way down to the dungeons.

Slytherins were a lot of things. Of course, they were the usual, ambitious, cunning etc., but what people failed to know about Slytherins is they hate, actually despise, being forced to stay in one place. The word confinement doesn't settle right with them, so when they were informed that they were on lockdown by Severus Snape himself, they would rather hang out with the cheeriest of the Hufflepuffs.

Isis was currently sitting in one of the hidden corners of the common room. To say she had a lot of things going through her head was an understatement.

"Chocolate frog for your thoughts?" Theo walked over to her.

Isis looked up at him. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be mean to him or not. "I'm alright thanks."

"Ok," he nodded.

"Do you um want to sit?" Isis asked before her mind had time to object.

Theo smiled, "Sure." He waited for Isis to move over before he sat next to her with his arm around the back of the chair. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around. Kind of gives a guy a complex."

Isis held her knees. "Sorry about that."

"I mean, I thought it was great, but if you-"

"No," she shook her head and looked at him. "I enjoyed it."

"Really?" Theo looked back at her. "I wasn't dull or anything?"

Isis laughed, "No. You weren't."

Draco walked over to the couple. "Ice, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I got a letter from Dad. I have to tell you some things. Come on." He held his hand out.

Isis took his hand and got up, "I'll talk to you later, Theo."

"Bye," He gave a small wave and watched her walk to the dormitory with Draco.

Draco opened his door and led Isis in, "So what did Uncle Lucius say?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a letter from him." Draco shrugged and shut the door behind her. The door glowed bright green then faded.

"So what's going on?" She looked at him.

"An intervention," Blaise's voice came from his bed.

Isis faced him. "Blaise? Capri? What is this about?"

"About you," Blaise stood up.

"What about me?"

Draco leaned on bedpost. "Don't play dumb with us Isis. We've seen your behavior change. You aren't being Isis and we want to know why."

"Merlin, is this just because of my date with Theo?"

"You hate Theo! You hate the whole Nott family." Draco looked at her. "Now you are snogging and flirting with one. It doesn't make sense."

"He's my promised. I can't exactly ignore him."

"You could kill him. It seems to work for my mom."

"Blaise!" Capri whacked his arm.

Blaise rubbed his arm, "You are really violent."

"You know as well as we do that the only thing required of promises is producing heirs. You don't even have to look at Theo."

Isis crossed her arms, "I don't think this is a big deal."

"So explain your attitude. Just because we don't have all our classes together, don't think we don't hear the rumors. You are helping first years, being nice. You are acting like a bloody Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff. Either way, you aren't our Isis, so spill." Draco looked at her.

"There is nothing to-"

Draco pushed off his bedpost and advanced to Isis. "Let me be clear with you Isis. The juicy rumors get back to our parents quicker than money. You think we are being dramatic, but what do you think Father will do when he hears about this?" He got in her face. "Miss the Cruciatus curse that much?"

"Fuck you," she shoved him back.

"If you don't tell us what's going on. We can't help you, and you know that." Draco looked at her and it eerily reminded her of Lucius.

"Come on, Isis. It's just us." Capri walked up behind Draco.

Isis looked down. "I can't."

"Why not?" Blaise joined the group.

"Because you'll hate me."

Capri moved around Draco and sat Isis on his bed. "We could never. So talk. There is a silence charm on the dorm so nothing leaves this room." They give Isis a few moments to collect herself.

"I guess it starts the day of the potion's accident. The accident caused something to happen and my looks and personality were changing. So, the day I had detention with Harry, er, Potter, my whole personality changed. It was like I got pushed to the background and I was living through someone else's eyes."

"Someone else?"

Isis cleared her throat. "When I saw Harry, I was hit with familiarity. It turns out that I'm his twin sister." Not a single peep came from her friends' mouths. "He took me to Dumbledore. Apparently, I, we, whatever," she sighed, "Got kidnapped the night You-Know-Who killed Lily and James Potter. Mother decided she wanted me and took me. I was placed under a spell that gave me her looks and the personality of a Lestrange. She also changed my name. The spell ends when the caster and castee are apart too long, which is why I have to see Mother every holiday." Isis looked up at Blaise, Capri and Draco. Draco was leaning on the bedpost again with this thinking face. Blaise, well, was Blaise, no one knew what was going through his mind, and Capri sat next to Isis.

"What are the odds that we are best friends and our…twins are best friends," Capri joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"Wait what?" Blaise looked at Capri. "Twin? Did I miss another group meeting?" He looked at Draco.

"I have no idea what she's talking about either," Draco shook his head.

"Well since we are confessing…" Capri began her story.

Meanwhile, on the other side of castle, Jaime was leaning against a wall catching his breath.

"You know, you've seen me naked. I don't think you need to be shy when it comes to me getting dressed," a voice came from behind Jaime.

Jaime chuckled and turned around with his hands still covering his eyes, "You were the one said you were shy when it comes down to your body."

"Sweetie, we've had sex. I think that is out the window right with our virginities," Hands came up and moved Jaime's hands away from his eyes. "So deal with it." The voice kissed him gently.

Jaime smiled and opened his eyes, "Whatever you ask, Ernie."

"Whatever I ask?" Ernie raised a brow.

"Save your dirty mind for later. We don't have time." Jaime fixed Ernie's tie.

Ernie sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll just make a list."

"You and your bloody lists," Jaime grabbed his bag and opened the door. He looked both ways before giving Ernie the all clear.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ernie took hold of Jaime's tie and pulled him another kiss.

Jaime smiled softly, "Tomorrow is my 'family bonding night.' I can't get out of it, but I'll send you a note if I can."

"Good because-"

"Jaime!" Astoria called walking down the hall. Ernie and Jaime jumped apart.

Jaime fixed his tie again, "Hey Astoria. What's up?"

"We have to go to the common room. The school is on lockdown." She stood in front of Jaime, which also happened to be in front of Ernie.

Jaime nodded. "Ok. Thanks. I'll be there in a bit."

"What are you doing up here anything?" Astoria ran her fingers through Jaime's hair. "Your curls are so messy." She giggled.

He moved away from her touch, "who has neat curls?"

"Do you want to walk with me? It's kind of scary knowing Sirius Black is in the castle," She got closer to Jaime.

"Excuse me. Do you not see me standing here?" Ernie finally made his appearance known. Yes, he and Jaime were a secret, but that didn't stop him from wanting to break her hand from touching what's his.

Astoria stepped next to Jaime, "Why are you hanging with a Hufflepuff? More importantly, why is one talking to me?"

Jaime rolled his eyes and moved away from her. "Number one) Hufflepuffs aren't useless. Number two) Your second question is a good one. Who wants to talk to someone with little intelligence?"

Astoria gasped, "Jaime! How can you talk to me like that?"

Jaime groaned, "Now I know why I'm gay. Girls like you are beyond annoying."

"You're gay? Oh my Merlin! Now it makes sense. I knew all the Hufflepuffs were Queers." Astoria shook her head. "Wait until everyone hears." She started walking away.

"Jaime, my parents can't know. You know that." Ernie started freaking out.

Jaime cursed and ran after Astoria. "Astoria, wait." He grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" She pulled her arm away. "I don't want to catch it."

He fought the huge urge to strangle her. "Look, be pissed at me all you want, but leave Ernie out of this."

Astoria laughed in his face, "Oooh protecting your pretty boyfriend? Oh please."

"I asked you nicely, Greengrass."

Astoria looked him in the eye, "Is that a threat?"

"You bet your ass it is."

"Hmm," She pulled out her wand and shot a powerful stinging hex at Ernie. He fell to the floor screaming and twitching.

Jaime's eyes darkened and he had his wand out quicker than Astoria noticed. "Prolabitur Humerum1." Astoria screamed out in pain and yelled holding her shoulder. "Spill the beans and see what else I can do to you." He went back to Ernie and took the hex off. "Are you ok?"

Ernie moved quickly away from Jaime. "Get away from me."

Jaime was taken back. "Ernie? What's wrong?" He watched Ernie get up and grabbed his bad.

"I should have known better than getting involved with a Slytherin," With that, he ran off.

Melissa was way to sober for anything right now. She was on her way to Hogwarts after receiving three letters. The first one was from the Ministry of Magic telling her that they caught Sirius and he was going to receive the Dementor's kiss at first light. The second letter was from Dumbledore informing her that he would permit her to see Sirius before the Kiss. The third letter was also from Dumbledore informing her that Jaime was facing punishment for using a dark magic spell on a fellow student and her presence at Hogwarts was required as soon as possible. What was she going to deal with first? The children always come first, but Sirius was about to die.

She stood outside of Dumbledore's office holding a coin in her hand. "Ok mom. Here we go. Heads I go to Jaime first. Tails I deal with Sirius first." She took a breath, threw the coin and caught it. "Tails it is." She walked into Dumbledore's office and looked over at Jaime before looking at Dumbledore. "I'd like to see Sirius first."

"Unfortunately, Sirius has somehow escaped the tower."

Melissa closed her eyes, "Thank Merlin." She sighed. "Can I talk to my son now?"

"Oh yes. I'm off to the kitchens for a late night desert." He smiled and got up. "I hope they made crème puffs." He exited.

Melissa turned and faced Jaime. "I'm waiting."

"Mom can we not do this now?"

"Excuse me? I came all the way over here."

Jaime scoffed, "Yeah for Sirius. Forget me."

"Jaime, save the theatrics ok? What the hell are you doing using dark magic on people?"

"I'm a Slytherin. It's what we do."

Melissa rubbed her face, "Jaime. Seriously, what happened tonight?"

"I used prolabitur humerum on Astoria Greengrass."

"Why?" Jaime didn't respond. "Jaime Remus Black, spit it out."

Jaime looked down. "She wouldn't leave me alone. She's been after me since my first day at Hogwarts, and she saw me tonight when I was with someone." He rubbed his palms on his pants. When did they get so sweaty?

"So cursed her because she wouldn't leave you and your girlfriend alone?"

"Never said girlfriend."

Melissa threw her hands in the air, "friends with benefits, fuck buddies whatever. This is Hogwarts. Frankly, I'm happy you made it to second year."

"Boyfriend, Mom. I was with my boyfriend, well I guess ex now, and she threatened to out us. I don't really care about my reputation, but he's terrified to come out and his parents would disown him. So I asked her not to say anything and she put a powerful stinging curse on him. So I snapped. "

Melissa held out her arms, "Give me a hug." Jaime got up and hugged his mom putting his head in her neck. "I can't lose you to the dark arts, Jaime. I won't stand for it." She kissed his head.

"I was just curious about it. I swear. I-I never wanted to hurt her, but I just-."

"Love makes you irrational. It runs in the blood."

Jaime froze, "I'm not-"

"Relax Meg, you don't have to say it." She kissed his head again. Jaime started laughing. "I miss hearing you laugh." She cupped his face and looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Well you are grounded until the end of the summer."

"Mom!"

"Look you have a lot of strikes against you. One, you have the worst attitude this year. Two, you used dark magic. She may have been a bitch, but still. Three, you are having sex and didn't tell me. And four, well I don't have a fourth, but I'll save it for when you do something else." She smiled softly.

"Thanks mom."

"Now get back to your dorm. Tell your sister and cousin I love them and behave. I have to find your father."

"How are you going to find him?"

"No idea, but if anyone can, I can. Write me ok?" She kissed his head.

Jaime nodded, "Ok."

"I love you Jaime-bear."

"I love you and your embarrassing nicknames."

Melissa smiled. "Just wait until you bring your boyfriend over. It'll get worse." She winked and headed towards the door.

"Not fair!"

"Welcome to life." Melissa walked out.

(A/N: Prolabitur Humerum is dislocated shoulder in Latin according to google translate. Also, we want to get this year over with so the events in this chapter don't exactly line up with the timeframe in the books and movie.)


End file.
